


Everything about this is cliché

by misacherry



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Dialogue, Im just having fun, LMAO, M/M, Romantic Comedy, They're adults, This is just crack, What am I doing, honestly just read it, it's not serious, oh my god did i just add that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misacherry/pseuds/misacherry
Summary: A story about a "dangerously" stubborn guy,an "I don't know how to express myself so I always curse" kinda guy,the "self-proclaimed best friend",and the "best friend's 'boyfriend'".More or less a story about three idiots and one guy.Xixi may you be blessed.





	Everything about this is cliché

**Author's Note:**

> i need friends, find me on insta : @wtfguanshan

** **XXXXXXXXXX** **

**Thursday, 20XX, 11:57 PM, 19nights bar**

  
"Did you get an invite?"  
"For what?"  
"Guan Shan's wedding."  
"Don't fucking joke with me Jian Yi."  
"He's getting married this Sunday He Tian."  
"Why?"  
"He moved on that's why."  
"I meant why didn't Guan Shan invite me. Out of three of us I should be the one getting the invite."  
"We're his friends too you know."  
"If you guys are going to just sit there and talk why not help me clean this place up."  
"We're discussing something Xi Xi!"  
"I'm going home."  
"And when you get home text him."  
"I'm going home and then straight to bed."  
"Remember! His wedding is this Sunday! Ask him before it's too late!"  
"Can you shut the fuck up Jian Yi!"  
"I'm trying to help him Xi Xi!"  
"See you idiots around."

  
**Friday, 20XX, 7:34 AM, He Tian's apartment**

  
_Ring, ring_  
"Fucking hell."  
_Ring, ring_  
"What the fuck do you want?"  
"He Tian! This is bad! The wedding is moved to tomorrow!"  
"For fuck's sake."

  
**10:49 AM, He Tian's "Office"**

  
"Good Morning boss!"  
"Someone get me a cup of coffee."  
"Yes boss!"  
_Clack_  
"Why is my room a mess?"  
"It was raining and the walls kinda leaked so we had to move all the stuff away."  
"And I thought this day couldn't get any worse."  
"Here's your coffee boss!"  
_Sips_  
"Where the fuck did you get this coffee from? It tastes like shit."  
"It's from your brother."  
"Throw the whole box away, he's trying to poison me."  
"Right away boss!"  
_Sigh_  
"Clean my room up, I'm going for a smoke."

  
**2:08 PM, A nearby restaurant**

  
"I'll have the minced pork noodles."  
"Alright, please wait for fifteen minutes."  
_Ring, ring_  
"What is it this time?"  
"Well, have you talked to him?"  
"Who?"  
"Mo Guan Shan of course!"  
"Oh, not yet."  
"Why not? This is your last chance!"  
"Will you just leave it alone?"  
"Look, as a good friend, I know that you're still not over him. Everytime he stops by the bar, you always rush over even when you're on a job."  
"He's getting married and that's normal! I'm not going to ruin the wedding by asking him to elope with me. It's not that easy Jian Yi."  
"Who cares! I'm beginning to sound like the main character's best friend in every television show."  
"Haha, best friend, very funny."  
"Anyways, just think about it."  
"I won't. Goodbye."  
"At least come to the wedding?"  
"I'm not even invited."  
"One extra guest wouldn't hurt."  
"Here's your noodles sir."  
"Thank you."  
"Just come."  
"Yeah, see you."

  
**9:00 PM, He Tian's Apartment**

  
_Beep_  
"And we're back with the nine o'clock news."  
"Maybe it's better to call him."  
_This is your last chance!_  
"Goddamnit."  
"Now, let's move on to the next story concerning a drowning puppy that was saved by a man this morning!"  
"Coffee."

  
**Saturday, 20XX, 3:26 AM, He Tian's Apartment**

  
_Ring, ring_  
"What is it?"  
"Boss! It's the Li group! They're attacking!"  
"I'm on my way."

  
**6:12 AM, Some random abandoned lot**

  
"They could have picked any other day!"  
"They never give up do they."  
"Yeah, it's getting fucking annoying."  
"How do we get to the wedding on time! The place's like on the other side of the city. And look at our clothes! Covered in blood, disgusting."  
"I get it Jian Yi, just shut up already."  
"Hey I helped you out!"  
"You're supposed to. That's the reason our groups are working together."  
"Fuck you He Tian."  
"Hey."  
"Xi Xi! What are you doing here?"  
"I heard from one of your underlings, and I wanted to pick you guys up."  
"Thanks man."  
"That's so sweet of you Xi Xi!"  
"Let's get going, the wedding's in a few hours."

  
**8:16 AM, Xi Xi's car**

  
"There's not enough time for us to go back home and change!"  
"The traffic's not moving."  
"Just turn around, it's not worth it."  
"I already told him we're coming."  
"Well, what are we going to do? Walk?"  
"Stop shouting in my car. It's just the morning rush. We'll be there on time, trust me."  
"See this is why Xi Xi's so much better than you!"  
"Fuck you!"  
"Shut up!"

  
**10:48 AM, (still in) Xi Xi's car**

  
"There's the building!"  
"We're not blind Jian Yi."  
"FU-"  
_Bump_  
"Sorry, speed bump."  
"Hahaha!"

  
**11:01 AM, Parking lot**

  
"Run! The ceremony's starting!"

  
**11:07 AM, In front of the building's door**

  
"How do we look?"  
"Fine, except for the blood stains."  
"The suit will cover it up."  
_Clack_  
"And th-"  
"Uh."  
"Say something."  
"Hello! We're friend's of the groom so we're just gonna sit right here. Please do continue!"  
"Nice save."  
"You're welcome."  
_Murmurs, murmurs._  
"Must be the blood stains."  
"You're a fucking genius Jian Yi."

  
**11:16 AM, Wedding Ceremony**

  
"Is it just me or Guan Shan is looking at us like he wants us to help him?"  
"That's stupid."  
"Look at him!"  
"Excuse me but would you please be quiet."  
"Sorry."  
"He's fine. Look at the bride, all choked up."  
"I guess you're right."

  
**11: 24 AM, Wedding Ceremony**

  
"And now the bride and groom may ex-"  
_Clack_  
"Wait!"  
_Whispers_  
"Frank!"  
"Lei!"  
"Please quie-"  
"Let's runaway Lei! I promised we'd be together forever but I broke the promise and I know I've hurt you."  
"Frank, it's not you, it's me, my family, they were the one who forced me to break things off with you!"  
_Gasps_  
"Do you still love me? I have two plane tickets and enough money-"  
"Yes! Yes! Shan, I'm sorry, I really am but I can't do this."  
_Murmurs_  
"I know. Don't cry anymore, he's here."  
"Thank you so much, and I'm sorry..."  
"Go, he's waiting."  
"Thank you and goodbye!"  
"Yeah, good luck!"  
"What just happened?"  
"That's what you call a runaway bride."

  
**11:47 AM, Lunch Buffet**

  
"Please eat everyone! Don't let it go to waste!"  
"Mom."  
"Guan Shan! Are you feeling better?"  
"I guess."  
"It's okay honey, it's not your fault."  
"It's clearly not."  
"Well why don't you ge-"  
"Mrs. Mo, good to see you."  
"He Tian? I haven't seen you in ages!"  
_And at that moment, Guan Shan felt like his world was complete again._  
"He Tian."  
"Hello Mo, didn't think I would get to see a real life soap opera today."  
"Oh fuck you."  
~~_Maybe not._~~

  
**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note:**

> as you can see, i'm not good at making sound effects (haha),  
> sorry for almost blinding you with my attempt in making a decent story,  
> until next time.


End file.
